Stubborn Love
by CreedsGalBirdy
Summary: He couldn't admit that she meant anything to him. Not to her, not to himself. But then one day she did mean something to him, and he still couldn't admit it. A collection of moments where Darcy and Loki are too stubborn to admit they love each other, even though there's a big reason why they should.
1. Chapter 1

Light from the television flickered making shadows dance on the wall. Slowly, Loki navigated the dark apartment to find it's sole occupant asleep on the couch. Curled under a thrift store afghan, Darcy's breathing was deep and heavy. Loki watched as she slept soundly, unaware of her visitor. He had been half expecting choice and colorful words at his return, having been gone for some time. But then, time passed differently for him than for her. And he had made no promise to her. He would interrupt her life when it was convenient for him and if there were any grievances from her on the subject, she never voiced them.

Examining his sleeping pet closer, he saw smudges that marred her eyes and cheeks leaving dark trails down her face. The late night programming quipped and recorded laughter drifted over the coffee table quietly filling the silence. He frowned at the offense, ready to wave away the noise and light so he could admire her without interruption. An unusual sight caught his eye.

There, on the table at his knee, five little Midgardian contraptions were lined up in perfect formation. A straight and orderly row. They seemed so out of place in the messy, haphazard apartment, "organized chaos" her only explanation. He lifted one, inspecting it with a curious eye. Light-weight, presumably made from the human race's beloved plastic and about the length of a writing pen. Loki turned the object, scrutinizing it from every angle. On one length of it there was a small cutout and inside that a symbol. Two intersecting lines at right angles to one another in a pale shade of pink. He put the item back with the others, unable to contrive its purpose, and thought nothing more of it.

He considered, for a moment, waking the girl. He had made the trip with the presumption of stripping her naked and making her sweat. He wanted her clawing and moaning, swearing his name. Straightening up, Loki prepared to leave. He would return when he had the time, not knowing when that would come. For now, he left her there, quiet and undisturbed. In a shimmer of gold he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was unnerving to have so many pairs of eyes directed at her. Scratch that. So many pairs, plus one. Various emotions were visible through those stares while hers alone was parts embarrassment and anger. Damn that Tony Stark to Hell. Him and his big mouth. She hadn't told him, hadn't told anyone. He had just figured it out. Not that she was having an easy time hiding it.

Director Fury cleared his throat in an attempt to bring order back to his meeting. He pointedly commented that until such time as Miss Lewis declared her situation with her superior, there was no situation so could we please get back to the actual meeting? Darcy felt some sense of relief that she might have misconstrued as Directory Fury having her back. But really, it was just company policy.

Attention was returned to the Director once more although most of what he said was all mumbles to Darcy and she tried her hardest not to cry, focusing on her scribbled notes and the pen she had dropped to the table when Tony "The Mouth" Stark had decided that now was as good a time as any to drop something else. Apparently, the size-too-big t-shirts and baggy zip hoodies were no longer hiding the problem.

Thankfully, blissfully, the meeting ended and everyone began to file from the room. Darcy made a career out of putting her notepad (with actual legible notes for Jane who was lucky enough to be out of the office today) and pen into her bag. She stalled her exit until she was sure everyone else had left by rummaging through the bag, pretending to look for something. Seeing that the room was empty, Darcy snatched her bag and left, wanting nothing more than the floor to open up and swallow her.

Instead, she easily made it back to Jane's lab without running into any of the 'Brut Squad'. Getting home would probably be another run of The Gauntlet, but until then she'd just hide out here and hopefully be left the hell alone. Darcy slammed her bag on the table, her outing in front of 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' was catching up to her. She felt angry and stupid and who the fuck were they to judge and was it really any of their business and she was an adult who could make her own damned decisions and was it still really any of their business?

Darcy closed her eyes in frustration, hoping to block out…what? The shame…? Bah, to hell with that. She wasn't ashamed. But hey, shit happens and it happened to her and she was dealing with it and again, was it any of their business? A heavy hand on her shoulder roused her and Darcy looked up to see Thor, big, happy, non-judgmental Thor giving her an 'I know that feel, bro' smile.

Darcy couldn't help it and she smiled back. Of course Thor would get it. He would be okay with the whole knocked-up-by-the-bad-guy thing because the 'bad guy' was his little brother and he knew what it was like love someone that everyone else hated.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy padded softly over the wood floor leaving damp footprints, crossing through the living room, wrapped in her fluffiest bath towel. As she walked, she scrubbed at her hair with another towel, trying to soak up as much water as possible. She was thinking that today was gonna be an air dry kinda day. It was a Sunday, after all. And there was no rule saying she had to blow dry her hair on a Sunday.

She saw him looking out the window of her bedroom before she crossed the threshold. She went to her dresser and began pulling out her comfiest yoga pants and an extra large t-shirt she'd bought to accommodate her growing midsection. If he wasn't going to say hello then neither would she. This was her apartment after all and she didn't have to announce that she was in it.

"Did you leave some water for the rest of the city?" he asked, finally speaking.

Slipping the shirt over her head, Darcy replied, "I'm bathing for two now, so I get to stay in longer." She finished dressing, draping her damp towels over one arm. She watched the God of Mischief for a reaction but there was none. He just stood there, looking out the window onto Central Park.

"So I've heard," he said after a beat. Darcy continued to watch him, his back a blank slate to her.

"Who told you?" If she'd had to guess, she'd have said Thor.

"Stark."

Darcy harrumphed at the name. "That guy needs to catch a serious case of laryngitis." Loki finally turned and walked over to stand in front of Darcy. His eyes drifted downward but only for a moment before he brought them back up to her face.

"Thor did corroborate the metal man's taunt, however. Not that he needed to. I knew he wasn't lying. I thought I should come and see for myself what trouble you had gotten yourself into," he finished with a small, smug pull of his lips. Darcy squinted an eye up at Loki.

"I'm in the kind of trouble that takes two to get into, buddy."

"And what are you planning to do about it?"

Darcy waved in the general area of her belly, "I'm doin' it. Which, ironically, is what I get for _doin' it_ in the first place." She turned and left the room, Loki following behind after a few steps.

"I can only imagine how your friends took such news," Loki said casually, making his way to the living room. The coffee table was scattered with books, most about impending parenthood and he picked one up, flipping through its pages.

"Yeah, well, who needs friends anyway, right?" she called from the bathroom. She didn't hear Loki hum in response. When she walked by on her way to the kitchen, he was still flipping through one of her books, his brows creased.

Belatedly he replied, "I suppose they were no friends to begin with." Putting the book back on the table he added, "If they couldn't accept you and your…situation." He followed her into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame.

"It's no biggie," Darcy said. "I've still got Jane and Thor, who is excited as all get out to be an uncle, by the way." Loki rolled his eyes at this but Darcy continued, ignoring him. "Plus, there's some SHIELD folks I work with that either don't know I'm doin' the hibbity dibbity with the wannabe king who messed up New York, or they don't care." She shrugged. "Whatevs."

Loki watched as Darcy moved about the kitchen. Aside from the coffee table, she seemed to have adopted a more organized way, as evidenced by her wiping down an already clean table and an almost neurotic straightening of the various kitchen implements seated on the counter. He thought back to the start of their relationship. It had been so simple then. There were no expectations from either to build something that might not last beyond an evening. Little did Loki know then that one evening would draw out past the better part of a year. Loki, never at a loss for words, was mute when it came to defining his role in Darcy's life, and she in his. A role that might, no, _would be,_ changing. And changing soon.

"I'm makin' something to eat. You want?" she asked, still busy futzing around the kitchen.

"No, thank you," he muttered, still entrenched in his thoughts. Shaking them off, Loki grinned as he caught sight of Darcy bending over, looking into the fridge. From his vantage, nothing about her curving form had changed. The roundness of her bottom was blatant in the black knit pants she wore and the sight sent a jolt of heated lust through him. Paging through one of Darcy's books only minutes earlier he read a passage regarding the libido of pregnant women. Now would be the perfect opportunity to test this newfound information.

Silently, he slipped up behind her just as she was straightening up, closing the refrigerator door. His hands purposefully gripped her hips and she jumped. "Jesus, Loki!" Darcy spun around, a Tupperware dish of tuna salad in her hands. "Way to be a creeper," she said, glaring up at him.

He tipped his head down, close to hers and breathed into her ear, "I never heard any complaints before." Her hair was still damp and saturated with the scent of citrus. Darcy's breathing hitched fractionally, warm and minty, and he knew he had her.

Darcy wasn't one to be played easily and she wasn't going to play the meek girl, either. She rarely did with him. She set the dish on the counter behind her before her hands found the front of his surcoat and she yanked him closer. The hint of a smile was on his lips and he licked them in anticipation of hers pressing against them. Instead, Darcy went in for the kill. There was a place, a small place, she had discovered over the course of their nightly interludes that could bring Loki to his knees. She let the tip of her nose trace the line of his jaw back, her destination close.

With recognition ringing in his ears, Loki smoothly pulled his head up and away from Darcy, so as not to let her be his downfall, however momentary and fleeting it would be. "Ah ah," he chastised as she narrowed her eyes at him. "That may well be seen as a treasonous act. You do know the punishment for that, don't you?"

The grin Loki got from Darcy was pure lust. Slowly, she turned and faced the counter, bracing her hands against it. Loki's hands found their way from Darcy's hips, down passed the waistband of her pants, and pushed them low over her curves until they sagged to the floor around her ankles. Fully clothed he leaned against her, ready but waiting, drawing their shared pleasure out. A flick of his wrist and his own garments disappeared and he pressed himself against her. If Darcy's breathy moans told him anything, it was that her libido was as primed as it ever was. He silently complimented himself on his love of books and curiosity which lead to the discovery of this new and exciting fact.

Darcy was panting heavily and she craned her neck to look back at him. "I just took a shower," she said, stating the obvious.

Loki ran his hands over the smooth skin of Darcy's outer thighs, then angling forward, nudging her legs wider. Her saw her fingers curl on the formica counter. Gently, he leaned over her to whisper in her ear, "Then you'll just have to take another."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _This really got out of hand. This was supposed to be all angsty and then it just turned into (cockblocked)smut. Sorry (or not). Also, this was only gonna be short little chapters and now I've got 14 chapters outlined. Seriously, guys, wtf? Awesome people leave reviews...fyi._


	4. Chapter 4

The smooth sound of something sliding over the sheets told Darcy she was longer alone in bed. It took a little more effort than usual, but she rolled over to face her visitor, tucking an arm under her pillow. Even in the middle of the night, New York City glowed, and that soft light had found its way into her room, lighting the figure beside her.

"Hey," she whispered.

Loki gave a soft smile that Darcy couldn't see in his eyes. "Hey," he whispered back, easily adopting the Midgardian salutation.

She reached up and smoothed her eyebrow with one finger. "Didja get the number of the bus that hit you?" The pale light illuminated a dark blemish along Loki's normally fair face, from his eye and sweeping back to disappear in his hair. Tracing the shape of his brow was a furrow in the skin, slick and black.

Quietly he answered, "I believe Stark calls it his 'Mark Ten'." Again, there was that soft smile but it quickly faded.

"Didn't know he was back in the suit. He's been sick for a while, you know?" Darcy pointedly looked at Loki, a questioning rise to her eyebrows.

This time his smile was genuine. "I hadn't heard." Darcy just hummed and nodded in response.

The room was quiet for long minutes. Neither looked at the other, instead finding something else to lock their eyes on then blinking away the blurriness in the dim light and again finding something else to look upon.

Loki shifted, unnecessarily pulling at his surcoat and scabbard when his knuckles brushed against Darcy's stomach. He pulled his hand back and stilled it. His eyes went to her face. "Apologies." He had made it a point to not touch her there, whenever he'd come around. It was easy enough when fucking. The swell of her belly made it nearly impossible to face one another and she had forgone the usual stripping naked when they started by keeping her top on. He only noticed this behavior because he was beginning to miss her breasts. He wasn't entirely sure why but there was a thin and shallow reasoning in his mind that told him if he didn't acknowledge that Darcy was pregnant, then it would hold no consequence over him.

Darcy rubbed a hand over her belly where Loki had touched. The innocent contact had sent her heart racing, the spike of adrenaline tingling like needles over her skin. "It's okay. She doesn't bite. Not yet, anyways." She smiled like she'd just told some great joke that he was supposed to get.

"She?" An eyebrow rose in question.

Stilling her hand Darcy replied, "Yep. Darcy junior." When Loki didn't say anything else she continued, "I was trying to find a name a little more, I dunno, you-ish…maybe something with a line through a vowel or dots above a letter. Anything that people'd hafta toggle to the alt-keyboard for would be perfect." Darcy looked at Loki expectantly. But he either didn't see the opening or didn't wish to go through it.

"I'm sure whatever you chose will be suitable," he said rather diplomatically. Darcy's face dropped and Loki felt a pang of regret. He didn't want to be unkind to the girl. They did have a rather enjoyable history together but he viewed the future as an uncertainty and, logically, he didn't want to draw her in with false assumptions from either of them.

Brushing off her disappointment, Darcy replied, "Yeah, well, I got a list picked out so I'm sure I'll whittle it down to something cool." She shrugged. "If not, I can always pull a name out of a hat. The tried and true method," she said, nodding. Loki nodded along with her, acquiescing for no real reason.

Another silence fell between them as they lay there, looking but not-looking at each other. Darcy's breathing was even and he thought she might've fallen asleep when he heard the flicking of her eyelashes. She moved then, bringing her hand to her face. She scrubbed at her eye and pushed her hair back from her face, though it was relatively sound tucked behind her ear.

Loki was about to make up his mind to go, thinking of a lie or some half-truth to tell her he was taking his leave, feeling he owed her that rather than just disappearing with no word, when she spoke. "You should find another job, you know?"

He creased his brow, not understanding her meaning. "I am not currently employed as it is." Sometimes she made the most confusing statements.

Darcy clarified by saying, "Being their punching bag." She toyed with the edge of the sheet that covered her, not looking at him. "You're kinda over-qualified for that sorta thing. Maybe you could just, I dunno," she shrugged again, "just not be that, anymore?"

There, again, was that strange and alien flavor he tasted. Sentiment. She _felt_ for him. And was misguidedly trying to steer him onto another path. But was it for him? Herself? Or the unborn child in her womb? She was clumsy in her subtlety having lived too long blundering into situations she was unprepared for. Though she was courageous in her naivety, he would give her that.

Loki sighed and rolled onto his back. "It is more complicated than you understand, girl." He was tired and he hurt from the battle and he just didn't have it in him to make her see. He didn't think he would ever have it in him.

Darcy's voice was soft in the dark. "Don't call me _'girl'_. Don't ever call me that again." Confused, Loki turned his head to look at Darcy, her brows drawn together, hurt and angry and pushing back. He had crossed an invisible line and he couldn't hold her gaze. He turned his eyes back to the ceiling.

"You're right," he whispered. "My mistake." He folded his hands across his abdomen and let his body relax. Darcy's anger stung him but he accepted it. He had brought it on and deserved no less. He frowned in the dimness. How easily he accepted that. What was this girl, no, _woman_, doing to him? There was movement next to him and he looked over to see that Darcy had inched closer, as close as she could, and was sliding her hand over his. She curled her other hand around his upper arm and the contact made Loki look down at her, unable to pinpoint any one emotion. But the warmth of her hand on his caused a rush of heat to fill his chest and he breathed in deep against it. He slipped one hand free and laid it atop hers.

At some point in the quiet dark, Darcy had drifted to sleep, her grip on Loki's arm slacking. Though tired as he was, Loki had not once closed his eyes and now, slowly, a warm light began to fill the room as dawn approached. Gently, he detached himself from Darcy and slipped from the bed. He looked down at her rounded form, her now empty arms reaching in sleep for someone who wasn't there. A strange pain filled his chest once more and he pressed an open palm against it, trying to ease the pressure.

He had the thought to leave, to flee from the apartment before the tightness in his chest worsened. In the smallest of moments of time between being here and being there, Loki knew, before he had fully teleported away that leaving only made the pain worse.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ BAM! Less than 3 hours to write this! Can you tell? Sorry if it's sloppy or there are mistakes...I wanted this out before X-Mas since I will be AFK for a bit. Please leave a review...they're the best gift an author can get!_


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy licked another smudge of frosting from the side of her finger, her knees nearly buckling from the flavor. "Christ, Jane," she garbled out around a mouthful of cupcake, "if you'd brought me these little sin cakes eight months ago, I'd've given up sex completely." She swallowed and took another generous bite through frosting and cake, the slice of bacon on top threatening to fall to the floor. Jane patted Darcy's shoulder, moving around her friend, stuffing empty plastic cups and crumb-laden paper plates into a trash bag.

"But if you'd given up sex, you wouldn't be here now having a very private moment with a baked good," Jane said, smiling at the scene. She pulled the strings on the bag, tightening it closed. She pulled another from the box and shook it open.

"If you're implying I would choose a handheld desert over my impending munchkin," Darcy replied, patting her round belly, "then, no. I wouldn't. But," she said, peeling the paper from another cupcake, "it is a tough call." She sank into the treat, the sweet and savory combination of maple and bacon making her mouth water as she devoured it.

"I have found a place for all the gifts, save one," Thor said as he entered the kitchen where the two women were. Jane was just finishing cleaning up from the surprise baby shower she had thrown for Darcy. There had been a small group of colleagues from their SHIELD lab that wanted to do something special for Darcy and being that Jane was her closest friend, it fell to her to arrange the event. Social gatherings like this weren't exactly Jane's forte but with an emergency key she had managed to paper Darcy's apartment in every kind of pink baby shower paraphernalia she could find while the younger woman was out that morning. Little did Darcy know there was a small army that had descended into her abode, bearing gifts and food. After the shock of their boisterous surprise had worn off, Darcy reminded them it was unwise to scare a pregnant lady unless they had a mop nearby.

Thor stood out as the only male in attendance but that didn't seem to bother him in the least. Darcy reasoned that he had every right to be here, more so than any of the casual work acquaintances, since he was, technically, family. Or soon would be. Darcy wiped her hands on a pink napkin, turning to the God of Thunder. "Whatcha got left, big guy?"

Jane and Thor exchanged a look that Darcy didn't see, smiling as he walked back out into the living room. "This last gift. Where would you like it to be placed?" Jane followed behind Darcy to where Thor stood. Darcy stopped short, her eyes locked on a gift she hadn't seen during the party.

There beside Thor, wrapped in rose colored ribbons was a cradle, made of a pale blond wood with etchings carved into its surface. At the head of the cradle a smooth branch swooped up and dangled a mobile made of cosmic shapes; stars with comet tails, crescent moons and blazing suns. It was obvious that the carved designs were reminiscent of those found in ancient Norse knot work, but were more elegant and sweeping. Darcy ran her hands along the smooth railing of the cradle. All around its border were angled runes, scorched into the wood. Darcy felt their carved edges under her fingertips. Laced within the foreign text were shapes and drawings that she knew held some meaning, to Thor at least. Tilting her head to look at the carvings, she noticed some had been inlaid with gold, contrasting with the dark area of burnt wood. Darcy continued to stare at the cradle with wonder, looking over every inch of it.

"I think you've finally done it, Thor," Jane said, "you've done what no man has ever done…render Darcy completely speechless." The scientist smiled as she said this, one arm draped over the pregnant woman's shoulders.

Finding her voice, Darcy replied, "I'm just so amazed. I mean, really. This totally wins best gift of the night. I thought the Diaper Genie was my favorite, but this takes the cake." Thor beamed proudly before giving a gracious bow and sweep of his hand.

"I am glad you like it, Darcy. It was made by the very best crafters on Nidavellir."

Darcy's eyes went big. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean my kid gets to sleep in a cradle from _another planet_?" She looked between Thor and Jane, both sharing the same big smiles.

"Aye," Thor replied. "Only the best for a princess of Asgard."

Darcy's brow creased a bit at the title, "_Princess?_" She couldn't help the squeak in her voice.

"Of course!" Thor boomed happily. "Though my brother is exiled from Asgard, he is still a prince and as such, his child would be considered part of the royal family. And here, see," he said, pointing to the rune carvings on the cradle he translated, "_First grandchild of Odin All-Father and Frigga All-Mother, Child of the second son, Loki, and Darcy of Midgard."_

Darcy traced the runes where Thor had read from. She suddenly felt the weight of the words, having not considered them before. She had only ever thought of her baby as Loki's child and nothing more. And even then, she tried not to dwell on that too much since he seemed to ignore the fact all together. Now she couldn't help the tears that rushed to fill her eyes and she blinked hoping to get rid of them. Unfortunately, the increased hormones were against her and overloaded her eyes and looking up caused them to spill over. She tried to laugh through them.

"Sorry guys!" Darcy flapped a hand in front of her face, a futile attempt to dry the streaks on her face. "It's just…I never thought of it that way." Jane gave her a sympathetic grin and hugged her with one arm. Thor, for his part, was unsure what to do about the crying woman and Darcy sensed his discomfort. She reached out for him and he easily let the shorter woman wrap her free arm around him, assuring him, "It's great. Really, Thor. It's too amazing."

That seemed to ease the Thunder God's concerns and he smiled at Darcy. "So long as you are happy, Darcy. That is all that matters." Darcy nodded and she drew her arms back, breaking the embrace. She wiped at her face, noting the mascara on her hands.

"Ugh. Okay, new rule. No awesome gifts that will make Darcy cry without forewarning, okay?" She sniffed and laughed shakily.

Jane broke away to continue cleaning up what remained of the party while Thor, under Darcy's direction, found the perfect spot for the cradle. She decided that something so beautiful had to be on display and had Thor place it in the living room near the sofa. That way, whenever anyone came into the apartment, they would be sure to see the cradle. Plus, it would allow Darcy to have the baby in the main living area without dragging a piece of furniture from the nursery around.

Afterwards, when Jane and Thor had left and Darcy was relaxing during the late night news, she let her eyes drift over to where the cradle stood. The light from the kitchen warmed the cradle and the gold inlay sparkled. Darcy tilted her head back and forth, letting the glow play with the light and dark tones of the wood, the gold designs dancing. She turned herself on the couch so she could look at it more easily, entranced by whatever mystic qualities she imagined it might possess. Sometime later she drifted to sleep and Darcy dreamt of golden castles in the clouds.

* * *

_**A/N:**Not too sappy, was it? Don't go reading anything into the cradle or the dream...it's just a cradle...made by dwarves. Nothing special. And I doubt I'll get many reviews, being that it's another holiday weekend, but if you have a chance, please leave one. They're the only reward an author gets for writing._


	6. Chapter 6

One hand gripped the headboard tight, the other was pressed into the mattress helping to keep Darcy up. She curled her fingers around the cheap wood, hoping the Swedish-made pressboard held against the strain. Not that she thought her hand alone would damage it. But with the way Loki was pounding into her, she'd be surprised if she wasn't going to have to re-tighten all those little screwheads that held her bed together. Her knees dented the mattress and her pregnant belly was just barely brushing the sheets. She couldn't help the breathy moans she was letting out with every single jerk of Loki's hips. He had both of his hands on her hips and was driving into her hard. Darcy let her head drop and she could feel one of Loki's hands snake under her t-shirt, up her back and twist in her hair, tugging. He wasn't demanding but she lifted her head back up anyways. She had simply gotten tired of staring at the wall.

There was an impatient timer in her head that hadn't planned on this kind of interruption. She'd be been busy when Loki had shown up. But she'd also been extremely horny since his last visit a few weeks ago and self satisfaction just wasn't cutting it. So, she all but dragged him to her bed and told him to get to work. Loki smirked at her command, spun her and nearly ripped her leggings off before smacking her bare bottom for "being petulant."

One thing Darcy would say for Loki, he was a thorough lover. He always saw that her needs were met, sometimes multiple times, before he took his release. He could be forceful with the physical act but never to a point that frightened or hurt her.

But right now, Darcy thought, he was taking his damn sweet time and she had things to do. Steadying herself with one hand, she reached the other to where their bodies met and pressed her fingers into the wet curls on her mound. Her own touch was electric and she jerked against Loki's thrusts. Yep, that's exactly what she wanted.

Darcy pressed her lips together and massaged her clit roughly. If Loki had noticed what she was doing he didn't say, but suddenly he tipped up just so and Darcy cried out, the jolt of pleasure making itself known.

"What is it? What's wrong?" His voice was strained in so many ways, by pleasure, need and sudden worry; he didn't try to smother it.

Darcy's eyes blazed as she looked over her shoulder at him, "Don't you fucking stop! What's the matter with you?!" Loki very nearly snarled at her but started again and for her part, Darcy let her voice ratchet higher and higher as she neared her climax.

She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned loudly with every wave of pleasure that washed over her and through her. Her body pulled at Loki's length. She felt his fingers digging into her hips pulling her onto him as he pushed into her, and with a fourth and final thrust he held their bodies together tight, a loud, throaty exhale signaling his release.

Gently, Loki pulled away from Darcy and lowered himself to the sheets onto his back. Darcy rocked back on her heels for a moment before dropping down to her side, facing Loki. She kicked her legs under the covers that were pushed down near the foot of the bed before reaching to pull them up. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the little tremors still running through her body.

They stay like that for a while, Darcy not wanting to fully drift to sleep. Just as she was trying to talk herself into getting out of the bed, Loki speaks. "There is something beeping in your apartment."

Darcy muffles a groan and rolls out of bed. Her leggings had been tossed aside earlier and now she doesn't feel like even attempting to pick them up and instead grabs her robe from the hook on the back of the door. She shuffles lazily through the apartment to the kitchen, tying to belt of the robe under her stomach. It doesn't really close over her anymore, but it keeps her bottom and legs covered for now.

Her first stop is the sink where she washes her hands then she mutters "Yeah, yeah" at the insistent beeping from the microwave's timer. Shutting the timer off, she grabs some potholders and opens the oven. A blast of warm fragrant air hits her face and she inhales deep. She pulls two loaf pans from the oven, kicking the door shut with her foot. A quick glance over her shoulder and Loki is just coming into the kitchen, tugging at a sleeve, aided in dressing by magic, no doubt. Darcy pokes at the piping hot pumpkin bread, testing its doneness as Loki looks around.

"Why are your counters covered with baked goods?" he wonders aloud. He swipes a finger along the bottom of a freshly iced cake with white frosting and crushed red and white mint candies on top. Darcy swats at his hand and misses, his finger already leaving his mouth, cleaned of icing.

"Do you know what happens to two days?" Darcy counters with a question of her own. Satisfied that the loaves are finished, she clicks the oven off and sets the two pans on a wire rack to cool. Alongside the breads and peppermint cake are platters of cookies and sweet treats of all kinda. Nearly every inch of space on Darcy's countertops is filled with some kind of confection or another. She has been busy.

Loki, in his usual glibness, responds, "I can hardly imagine."

Oven mitts in hand, Darcy replies, "Christmas," as if she's explained this to Loki a thousand times already though she hasn't. "You know, that crazy Midgardian holiday where, for one day, we all try to remember we're one, big, happy human race and to love one another and peace on Earth, goodwill toward man? You've heard of it, right?"

"Ah, yes. But I thought the season was about commercialism and the self-importance of doing charitable things for others to make up for a year of selfish deeds? Is that the same Christmas?" Loki gives a smirk as he leans against the wall, examining his flawless fingernails.

Not missing a beat, Darcy shoots back, "Yeah, they mean the same thing. So, you wanna come?" she asks quickly. When he doesn't answer but gives her a questioning look instead, she adds, "To Christmas dinner? We're having it here."

"No. And who is '_we'_?" Not that it particularly matters to Loki, but he's curious. Unfortunately, he can hazard a guess as to who the 'we' may be.

"Me and Jane and Thor. Who else?" Who else, indeed. Loki shakes his head at Darcy's naivety. Obliviousness? Whichever it is, it doesn't really matter. He won't come near her apartment when Thor is here. Why would she think otherwise?

"Again, no."

"C'mon, Loki. What are you going to be doing while the rest of the world is celebrating? Tying damsels to railroad tracks and twirling your moustache? Christmas can also be about family and forgiveness." She was trying so hard. But Loki was not going to be persuaded. He had no desire to see his brot- _Thor_ – unless it was to cause the golden son of Odin physical pain.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Loki levels a look at Darcy. "For the third and final time, no." There is a subtle lift of Darcy's eyebrows and she blinks quickly a few times. The change in Darcy floats on the air like a fog toward Loki and he feels a momentary constriction in his chest for being so forceful with her. But he knows she would persist if he didn't stop her now. And the topic of his familial relations is as off-limits to Darcy as it is to himself.

She turns back her back to him and goes about tidying the kitchen counter. He watches her. She moves slow and deliberate. But then, her shoulders straighten and she stops. Loki cannot help the smirk she has just helped create but he suppresses it quickly as she turns back. This is the Darcy he knows, too.

"You know," she starts, "I really don't appreciate the way you put me between the two of you." Loki only quirks an eyebrow in response. "Like, I hafta choose or something. It's bullshit."

"I have made no request of you, Darcy. You have made your own decisions and whatever influences you imagine I have made over you is a fantasy of your own making," Loki replied calmly. The fire his words ignited behind Darcy's eyes was visible and Loki straightened himself, pushing away from the wall.

"_This_," she said, pointing angrily at her stomach, "wasn't my _decision_! It happened! It's not a fantasy! My life's going to be changing real quick, real soon and, and," Darcy paused, her eyes quickly scanning Loki's face for something, any sign that what she was saying made a difference. She found nothing. "You don't even care, do you?"

When Loki offered no reply, Darcy huffed a sad laugh. She pulled her eyes away from him and focused on the wall. The striped wallpaper blurred and she blinked and blinked but the dull, clear shroud over her vision remained.

If Loki was speaking, Darcy couldn't hear him. She doubted he was. There was a weight that pushed down on her with the realization that she was alone. She had always thought, hoped, that because he came to _her,_ that meant that he cared for her in some small way. He could have anyone, couldn't he? But as the long months had passed, he never acknowledged the child growing inside her. He never made one comment. Darcy thought she could handle him using her. At least, as much as she used him. And then _this._ _This_ changed the rules. _This_ was a big deal. _This_ would be a completely new thing in the world and now she knew, _this_ would only have her.

There was a soft sound in the room and she saw Loki shift at the noise. The sound came again and Loki reached out, touching Darcy's arm. At the contact she came alive and swung, shoving his arm away. "I said leave!" Her voice was rough to her own ears, anger and tears making it crackle at the edges.

There was no last look. No words of apology or sympathy from him. When she blinked, he was gone and Darcy truly was alone.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_OMG, you guys! "Stubborn Love" was nominated for a Tastertricks FanFiction award in the category of Best Characterization of Loki. I am soooo incredibly humbled. I honestly don't belong on the same list as some of those authors...they're my fanfic writing heroes! A HUGE "Thank You" to all of you who fave, alert and review...especially you reviewers!_


	7. Chapter 7

There had been a persistent irritant that teased him at the base of his skull and after a bit of magical searching, he determined the only cause was his unnamed connection to Darcy. It was a connection that had been discovered some months ago, though how long it had actually been infesting his brain, Loki couldn't say. The sensation was one that he had grown so accustomed to that he never noticed when it started. This fact alone worried him. How closely had the Midgardian woman come to him to infect his mind so? And how was it that he had let it happen?

Silently, Loki made his way through the semi-dark apartment. The garishly lit tree in the corner from the leftover Yule holiday flickered multi-colored lights throughout the dark room.

There was a quiet sound from elsewhere in the apartment. Loki followed it to Darcy's bedroom. Standing in the doorway, he could see Darcy's shape outlined in the low light. She lay on her bed, her back to him, the blue glow of New York City casting shadows in the room.

He watched her for a long moment, his brow creased. There was that tingle, that funny little itch in his head again and he stifled an annoyed sigh. The sound of air rushing, a rough intake, came from the bed. Darcy moved, curling in on herself and her breathing quickened.

_So, the time has come_, Loki thought. He moved around the bed and lightly touched Darcy on her leg, to let her know he was there. She didn't move or acknowledge him. Loki sat on the edge of the bed, his hands folded in his lap, letting his eyes follow the swiftly moving clouds beyond the window. Darcy's rapid but even breathing was the only sound in the room. When the long minute had passed, Darcy shifted, grunting with the effort.

With his gaze still focused on the sky outside, Loki asked, "Where is Jane?" Some weeks back, during one of Darcy's usual rambling commentaries, she had said that the astrophysicist would accompany her when her labor began. Darcy had not asked or assumed Loki would be there, for which he was glad for. He was unsure himself how he would have responded to her offer.

Darcy's voice was quiet when she finally answered. "She's probably at a party." She reached for her cell phone on the nightstand. "I've called and texted. She probably just can't hear it." She met Loki's eyes before looking back at her phone. "She'll come."

Darcy didn't see the look on Loki's face that said it was unlikely that Jane Foster was on her way. It wasn't that he thought Darcy's friend would abandon her. It was more that he thought the scientist had too much going on in that small head of hers to focus on things that didn't involve her beloved Bridge.

They stayed there in the quiet room for some time. Neither spoke nor moved though Loki was acutely aware of Darcy's nearness.

The nagging sensation that resided in the back of Loki's mind was silent, for now, and Loki wondered of its connection to Darcy. He was certain the woman had no knowledge of the strange link between them. This left Loki to wonder how it came to be and why he was the one afflicted. His thoughts were interrupted by a whimper. Another pain was overtaking Darcy. He let her suffer through it, unsure of what comfort she would want from him or what he could offer.

As Darcy's pain receded, Loki stood with a sigh and held out a hand to her. "Come. You require a physician."

"Jane will be here," was Darcy's reply. The tone with which she answered Loki was tinged with indecisiveness and faith. Faith that her friend _really would_ show. But Loki knew that the likely outcome would see Jane missing this monumental event in Darcy's life for the simple reason that the scientist couldn't hear her cell phone ringing.

Loki thought it was ridiculous for Darcy to hold out any longer. There was no reason for her to stay when the next course of action was obvious. With his hand still out to her he said, "We're leaving. Now. Get up." His commanding tone earned him a glare but he could tell there was no real malice behind it. A beat passed before Darcy put her hand in his and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She let go of his hand and Loki stepped back, giving her room, as Darcy stood. She let out a long sigh of resignation before looking up at him. Loki placed a hand on her shoulder. He wanted to tell her that she would be all right. That she had no reason to fret or worry. But he didn't. And they disappeared silently, leaving the apartment dark and empty.

* * *

Darcy's cell phone had found a place to sit quietly on the tray table for the next few hours. Neither Loki nor Darcy felt the need to pick it up anymore, to check for missed calls or missed texts. In fact, it had been Darcy that had given up first and Loki, who had held out hope that Jane would respond, before the phone was put aside for more important things.

The words had left his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. In a strange burst of emotion, Darcy began sobbing incoherently, the reality of her situation fully recognized, and Loki was internally panicking. In an effort to calm her, he gave her his word that he would stay until Jane arrived, which he was certain would be any minute. Immediately, he regretted the faith he was placing in Jane Foster. Because now it was hours later with no sign of the young scientist breezing through the door anytime soon.

Darcy was close now. Loki had kept himself available but at a distance as much as was possible in the small room. He said he would stay. He never said he would _do_ anything. He was fairly certain that Darcy thought he'd done enough. He stayed out of the way of the medical staff that attended her. And earlier, when Darcy was groaning in pain, he was considerate enough to turn the volume down on the television. Her increasing discomfort did not mix well with the broadcast sights and sounds of thousands of revelers filling the streets of New York City this night, celebrating their new year.

It made a kind of sense to him, why they celebrated so. Their lives were so short and quick to begin with, to rejoice with such passion and fervor at another year come and gone. Yes, he could see the pleasure in that. But while her fellow Midgardians caroused and jubilated, Darcy labored and sweated and fought against the intensifying pain.

Two more hours passed. Loki now found himself standing next to Darcy's bed side. He wasn't sure what had drawn him here. Earlier, he had searched for the thread that bound him to Darcy in that insufferable way he hated, but he couldn't find it. Slowly, the room had filled with a small team, charged with helping Darcy. Each had their set task, Loki saw. And all were gentle in their encouragement.

He also saw how Darcy tired. Her fair skin was flushed. Her dark hair damp, loose tendrils clinging to her neck. She hadn't looked in his direction for some time. How odd that he should notice such a thing. And then there! The thread. The connection. Suddenly it flared, rushing through his veins so quickly he could almost hear it. He reached for Darcy and found her hand, wrapping his slender fingers around hers. He let his other hand rest on her back, rubbing comfort into her tired body.

One of the women instructed Darcy to push. They had been commanding it of her for the better part of an hour. And though exhaustion was beginning to take its hold on Darcy, she grit her teeth and did as she was told, growling with the effort. Darcy sucked in a great breath and pushed again, her grip on Loki's hand increasing. Collapsing back, Darcy sobbed in frustration. She was weary and, though her determination was strong, she was struggling. Loki tipped his head and pressed against her temple, his lips close to her ear. He whispered low, his words were only meant for her. When he was finished, Darcy nodded. As she took in another breath to push again, Loki summoned his own strength and, mouthing an incantation, forced his magic into Darcy.

The impact nearly buckled his knees. But Loki was able to keep himself upright and rigid next to Darcy as she pushed. He felt the weight low in his abdomen, swelling and pressing against his body, and he had to fight to remain on his feet. The staff of women surrounding Darcy coached and prodded and rallied her, telling her what a good job she was doing, how close she was, to keep going just a little more. Loki blocked them all out. He focused on the pressure that was stretching his insides. He ground his teeth against it, bearing down against it. When Darcy started again, so did Loki. He had no awareness of what was going on outside of what Darcy was doing. He focused his strength into her, helping her do what she had endured for hours. Darcy continued, reinvigorated, vocalizing her efforts. Suddenly, Loki felt a sharp ripping pain. Something tore. There was a rush of heat. His hand was still encased in Darcy's grip and a tremor ran across his shoulders.

Under his hands, Loki felt Darcy tense. He held his breath and let his magic flow into her freely, letting her take from him what she needed. He squeezed his eyes against the pain and the pressure. One simple sound pierced through his brain and he knew it was Darcy.

And as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. For a moment, Loki could only hear the sound of air rushing in and out of his lungs. All sound was blocked from his ears and he opened his eyes, blinking against the harsh white light of the hospital. Slowly, the muffled silence gave way to the hurried and busy sounds of the room. Happy noises and cheer all punctuated by a quivering wail. Shakily, Loki straightened himself and loosened his hands from where they had bunched themselves in the bedclothes, though he kept a hand there to keep himself steady.

Darcy had freed herself from Loki's firm hand and was now nervously wrapping her arms around the flailing bundle being placed on her chest. The baby's cries trembled as hands covered and rubbed its little arms and legs that waved around, pink and sticky. Loki stared at Darcy needing to see her, willing her to look at him. She was preoccupied with the little gift that cried and wriggled in her arms but when she finally turned to look at Loki, her smile was a dagger that drove deep into his chest, piercing his heart. Quickly, she turned back to the baby and laughed along with the nurses in the sheer happiness of the moment. The joy she wore shone like the tears and sweat that glistened on her flushed cheeks and Loki could only stand there, feeling lost and adrift, and hating himself.

* * *

_**A/N: **Many thanks for those that voted for "Stubborn Love" in the Tastertricks Fanfiction Awards. We didn't win but that's okay! There were so many great stories and authors nominated, I was just jazzed to be on the show! _

_Recently, I started working full time so I don't get to write as often as I'd like. I'm going to try and work in some writing time every week, however, so that maybe I can regularly update. Don't forget to leave a review...they're awesome motivators that get me writing faster!_


	8. Chapter 8

It hadn't taken long for things to settle down and once the staff had cleared the room, Darcy finally closed her eyes and slept. In the quiet, Loki peered into the strange plastic basinet at the bundle that lay there. Tightly swathed with only a round pink face showing, the baby slept, looking more like a finely detailed doll than an actual living being. He reached in and gently slid his hands underneath, just as the nurse had shown them, and picked the sleeping baby up into his arms. She made a strange little gurgle that froze Loki, but then the baby settled again and he drew the infant close to him. He swallowed hard, unsure what to do now.

He stared at the little face, his eyes searching for something familiar. Earlier, when the nurse had rattled off details about the baby, Darcy had taken note of her weight. At that, Loki inquired how the baby's weight compared with others. The nurse had said, happily enough, that she was average. _Average._ An average child. If she only knew. No, this baby was no average child. Born of mortal mother and immortal father. No, not average. Half Midgardian and half Jotun. He denied that he'd held his breath when he saw her, eyes scanning for any trace of azure skin.

Loki stood by the window, looking out at the city and settled into the corner, his burden nestled in the crook of his arm. Though he felt the weight and warmth of the little being in his arms, he couldn't bring himself to look down at it. _Her_. To look down at _her._ The word echoed in his head. _Her_. What did he have to fear from her? Why could he not cast his eyes downward? What was he afraid to see? Annoyed at his own self for such foolish and cowardly thoughts, Loki flicked his gaze to the child, if only to prove he would not cow to a sleeping infant.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Icy blue eyes stared up at him and the baby blinked slowly, as if it took every ounce of strength in her small body to accomplish such a task. Full, red lips moved and puckered and she wriggled her body in Loki's arms, burrowing into his chest. His organs felt crushed against the movement, a tightness overtaking him but then the infant stilled, falling back to sleep. How was it that such a small thing could have an effect on him? The truth quietly taunted him in the back of his mind. _Because she is yours_, it said, _because she is you_.

Loki kept no track of the time, his eyes going from baby to Darcy to window and back around again. His thoughts were just as wandering, finding no thing particular to dwell on and yet everything at once. There was the sound of voices outside the door and Loki turned his head to them. Slowly, the door cracked open and one then two shapes slipped inside. Jane Foster had finally come. Her petite frame was draped in a long, black coat that hid the sequined party dress she wore. Behind her, the Thunder God himself was dressed neatly in a tuxedo but missing its jacket, which Jane was now wearing. Together they came along side the bed with Jane sitting on the edge. Neither saw Loki in his shadowed corner.

Jane's voice was soft. "Darcy?" She laid a gentle hand on the sleeping woman. Loki watched as Darcy's eyes fluttered open then widened with recognition. The two embraced and Loki smothered a surge of annoyance as Jane's apology was muffled in Darcy's hair. "I am so, so sorry, Darcy. I didn't hear my phone. Not once all night. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

At that, Darcy shook her head. "It's okay. Really. Everything's okay. We're cool. I knew you were probably out at some awesome Avengers New Year's Eve party while I was, ya know, _giving birth_. But it's okay. I swear." The two women grinned and embraced again while Thor looked on.

"You fare well, then?" Thor asked. He seemed awkward and out of place in the little room. Darcy nodded and he inquired, "And the child?"

"Oh, yeah. She's…" Darcy turned her head to basinet, searching. She smiled when she spotted Loki standing stiffly in the corner. "She's perfect."

Two more sets of eyes found Loki and he emerged from the shadows, pointedly not looking at Jane or Thor. Loki could swear he felt Thor's idiotic grin without even looking at the oaf. Smoothly and with an ease he didn't feel, Loki placed the baby in Darcy's waiting arms and stepped back. The two visitors leaned over to look at the sleeping child as Darcy fussed with the blankets.

"You know, not to sound biased, because I'm totally not, but I'm pretty sure this is the best looking kid on Midgard. Like, ever."

Jane nodded in agreement. "She's adorable," she said, running a finger lightly down the baby's face.

Darcy looked up at her friends to see Thor's beaming smile. "Truly, she is a daughter of Asgard and of Midgard," he said. At this pronouncement, Loki didn't even try to stop his eyes from rolling. Though, so preoccupied with the baby, no one noticed. Had he wished to speak, Loki would have reminded the room's occupants, Thor especially, that Loki was not born Aesir and therefore his child was not Aesir, would never be Aesir. It was as if a gaping hole had suddenly opened in his chest as he thought fleetingly of the child's true bloodline. His bloodline. He fought the chill crossing his shoulders that had nothing to do with temperature and everything to do with shame and disappointment.

Loki watched as the trio cooed and fawned over the tiny mortal that was so new to this realm. Suddenly, he felt suffocated. Not from outside, but from within. As if an unseen hand had wrapped itself around his throat and set to slowly twisting and crushing it. His jaw tightened against the pressure and he feared he might retch from the restriction that spread down and across his chest. Outwardly, he was calm but inside his heart hammered against his ribcage as pinpricks stabbed his skin from the inside out. He would not make a scene. Not here. Not in front of Thor. Silently, he murmured a glamour spell, preventing those in the room from seeing him, and he faded into the shadows and fled into the morning.

Loki reappeared outside the hospital entrance where, hours before, he had brought Darcy. The portico was deserted at this early hour of the morning, surprisingly, given the new year celebration that had only just occurred not five hours before. Loki leaned against the cold stone wall and fought to catch a calming breath. Emotions cluttered and swirled in his mind, like debris in a windstorm, and he ground his teeth against them. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, stifling as best he could a groan of anger. Why had he run? What element had confined him so, that he felt the need to leave, to be away from the handful of people that held no judgment over him?

Oh, that thought was something.

No judgment.

It was a widely known truth that Thor, ignorant brute that he was, would always carry Loki's banner. After the events involving the Tesseract, Loki knew his brother would staunchly defend him, what good that would ever do, and Jane would likely to do so as well, if for no other reason than to support her dimwitted betrothed. And Darcy. Well, she had never judged him. Not once. Not even from the start. And that fact sent another pain stabbing at him. Pushing roughly away from the wall, Loki stalked away from the hospital, ready to be away from those that would cloud his head with their weak and cloying sentiment.

Still in his Midgardian attire, dressed in simple gray slacks and a white button-down shirt, the chilly wind cut through the fabric of his clothing sharply. When he had teleported himself and Darcy to the nearest hospital, he had magically changed his appearance, as he often did when walking among the mortals, so he wouldn't startle the natives. He needed something a little more subtle than leather and metal. Now he felt out of place in the cold pre-dawn of New York City.

He walked along the sidewalk in a kind of haze. After hours in the sterility of the hospital, with its muted walls and crisp light, the new silence of the city slowly waking was deafening. He blinked to find himself alongside Central Park, not far from Darcy's S.H.I.E.L.D.-funded apartment and would not consider why his feet subconsciously lead him here. Having cooled his temper in the early morning air, he found an empty bench and sat, his mental-self still mocking his recent bout with sentimentality.

What did it matter that he had had a part in creating this life, this child? What was one more being on this planet to him? When his life was already millennia old and this woman he had lain with-no, no, this _girl_-was nothing but a whisper of time to him. He had been honored as a god, had the power of a god and a silly mortal girl with full lips and weighty curves thought that snaking her limbs around his and opening her warmth to him and whispering sweet, lilting words would change what he was. Well, look what it had gotten her. A bastard whelp from the runt prince of a broken race.

The thought of bloodlines, lineage and pedigree brought to mind those that would still call him family. Those that would still call him son. Loki had no care to spend time or energy thinking on Odin, but Frigga. _Oh, mother_. How he could use her touch now. Her soft words of encouragement. What would she think of all this? Would she know his mind now, his heart, his feelings regarding the mortal girl and the newborn with the pale blue eyes? Once again a pressing discomfort overtook Loki and he curled against it and growled in frustration.

A warm, orange glow began to spread over the city and the faintest sparkle of morning light shone on the band around Loki's wrist. During the rush to situate Darcy, someone had clamped a hand on his arm and snapped the thin, plastic band on him. He sneered at the woman who blandly told him if he wished to stay he had to wear it. Looking at it now, he saw a collection of numbers and Darcy's name printed on the band. He hooked two fingers under it and pulled, the plastic stretching, cutting into his skin, before snapping away. He held it up, inspecting it curiously before a pale green fire snaked from his fingers to coat the band. Loki watched as the fire twisted and warped the plastic, Darcy's name becoming a charred blur.

Loki had had enough of this sentiment. He reminded himself that he had made no promise to Darcy. Never. At any time. Not for anything. Nor had she asked. Well, then. She would get none. The easiest way for him to be out of this situation, was to simply be out of it. His mind made up, Loki dropped the melting wrist band and had disappeared before it hit the ground.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry for the LONG wait. Real life, you know. Thanks for hanging in there with me. This chapter is super heavy on the Loki-feels...and because of that, next chapter is gonna be Loki-free. But 100% Darcy!_


End file.
